Generally in an airbag device for pedestrian structured to protect a pedestrian (a pedestrian or a bike rider) by inflating an airbag along the outer surface of the automobile body around the cowl, the airbag stored in a case is disposed around the cowl. A water discharge hole (drain hole) is formed in the bottom of the case to drain water such as rain water intruded into the case (see FIG. 3 in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-178587).
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-178587
In the airbag device for pedestrian as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-178587, water drained from the case through the drain hole will flow into the engine room, which may adversely influence the apparatus and device, especially electric components in the engine room.